DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!
by Chwyn
Summary: final chapter is up a HAEHYUK story I know these times are hard. Yeah, they're making us crazy, don't give up on me, baby!
1. Chapter 1

**_Annyeong_**** ^^ saya datang lagi dengan ff baru. Yup, seperti biasa, pairing utama kita adalah HAEHYUK! \(^o^)/ ff kali terinspirasi dari pertunjukan solo Hyuk di acara SS4 kemarin dan sebuah lagu yang berjudul For The First Time. Sudah pada nonton kan? Demi apa rasanya pengen motong semua tangan _yeojadeul_ genit yang menggerayangi Hyuk! Dan _OMONA_ Hyuk seksi banget ngedancenya . Pengen nyium-nyiumin ABSnya kkk~ *ketawa nista* Huwa~ saya yakin seyakin-yakinnya, _namja_ senormal apapun akan tergoda dengan tarian Hyuk, kkk~**

**_Mianhaeyo_****, saya curhat gak jelas *bow***

**Kembali ke ff, saya sebagai Author sangat menyukai ff buatan saya ini, kkk~ habisnya, abang Ikan ngeGALAU habis di ff ini *ups, ketahuan deh* Yesungdahlah *ala anak ELF* happy reading ^^**

**Disclaimer**

**All casts belong to God and themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**Cast**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**And all Super Junior member **

**Genre**

**Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated**

**T to M**

**Warnings**

**Sho-ai, yaoi, BL, Boy x Boy, semi canon, alur lambat. Don't Like Don't Read! NO BASHING! NO FANWAR! If you wanna flame, just flame the story and use nice words, I'll take the blame.**

**Summary**

**I know these time are hard. Yeah, they're making us crazy, don't give up on me, baby!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bukankah kau suka saat seseorang menyentuhmu seperti ini?"

Seorang _namja_ terlihat sedang menelusurkan jari-jarinya di atas tubuh seorang _namja_ lain yang terbaring tidak berdaya di bawahnya. _Namja_ berambut merah itu tidak bisa melawan sama sekali. Kedua tangannya diikat di kedua sisi tempat tidur. Baju yang dikenakannya kini tidak berbentuk lagi karena dirobek paksa oleh _namja_ yang berada di atasnya. Menampakkan perutnya yang rata dan berbentuk walaupun badannya terbilang kurus. Dan meski kedua kakinya bebas, tetap saja dia tidak bisa menggunakannya karena _namja_ yang telah membuatnya seperti ini tengah duduk di atasnya.

"Seingatku bukan ekspresi seperti ini yang kau tunjukkan saat para dancer itu meraba-raba tubuhmu."

_Namja_ berambut merah tersebut hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat saat jari-jari nakal _namja_ di atasnya bergerak semakin turun ke daerah selangkangannya. Air mata tidak pernah berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan ini, Hae-_ah_!" kata namja berambut merah itu dengan suara serak.

"Kau tidak suka? KENAPA? KENAPA EUNHYUK-_AH_? APA KARENA AKU BUKAN SEORANG _YEOJA_?" teriak _namja_ tersebut frustasi sambil menjambak rambut _namja_ yang ada di bawahnya.

"Akhhh…" ringis _namja_ berambut merah tersebut.

Sebenarnya, _namja_ yang dipanggil Eunhyuk tersebut bisa membebaskan dirinya dari situasi yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang. Eunhyuk hanya perlu berteriak kencang dan semua teman-teman mereka akan masuk ke kamarnya dan menolongnya. Tetapi Eunhyuk tidak mau melakukannya. _Namja_ yang sekarang tengah menindihnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Donghae. Eunhyuk sangat menyayangi Donghae seperti saudaranya sendiri. Segala macam bentuk skinship yang pernah mereka lakukan memang bukan hanya sekedar fanservice belaka. Mereka melakukannya seolah-olah itu memang hal wajar yang dilakukan seseorang seperti makan dan bernafas.

Tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya kalau sesuatu yang lain akan tumbuh di antara persahabatan mereka—seperti perasaan yang Donghae rasakan terhadapnya. Eunhyuk sangat tahu perasaan jenis apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh Donghae. Perasaan itu salah. Dan karena Donghae adalah sahabatnya, Eunhyuk tidak bisa menolak ataupun mengabaikan perasaan Donghae kepadanya begitu saja. Eunhyuk merasa bertanggung jawab untuk membantu Donghae melupakan perasaannya.

Ya, ini bukan pertama kalinya Donghae melakukan ini kepadanya. Donghae sudah pernah melakukannya beberapa kali karena cemburu melihat Eunhyuk berdekatan dengan orang lain. Tetapi ini yang paling parah. Biasanya Donghae hanya akan menuntut penjelasan atas apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk dan lalu menciuminya dengan membabi buta sebagai hukuman. Setelah itu, Donghae akan meminta Eunhyuk berjanji untuk tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Tetapi sepertinya saat ini Donghae sudah berada di ambang batas kesabarannya. Apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk di atas panggung tadi saat konser membuatnya benar-benar marah. Donghae tidak bisa menerima ada orang yang berani menyentuh Eunhyuk seperti itu selain dirinya. Donghae sudah mengklaim Eunhyuk untuk dirinya sendiri. Miliknya. Dan yang membuat Donghae sangat marah adalah Eunhyuk yang terlihat sangat menikmati tariannya.

"Hae-_ah_, aku mohon…" Eunhyuk benar-benar panik sekarang. Tangan Donghae kini bergerak untuk membuka ritsleting celananya. Air mata Eunhyuk semakin deras mengalir. Kepalanya terasa berat melihat kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya sebelum pingsan karena ketakutan dan syok adalah Donghae yang mulai menurunkan celana panjang yang dikenakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Donghae yang masih tertidur sambil memeluknya erat dan terkesan posessif. Eunhyuk tidak berani memeriksa tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar takut. Kulit Donghae begitu terasa di kulitnya—yang ia yakini telanjang. Air mata kembali membasahi kedua pipinya. Tetesan air mata yang jatuh di kulitnya membuat Donghae terbangun. Dia mendapati Eunhyuk sudah lebih dulu bangun dan kini sedang menangis di dadanya. Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk mengelus-elus kepala Eunhyuk.

"Sttt… _uljima_, Hyukki-_ah_!" katanya lembut sambil menciumi pucuk kepala Eunhyuk lama.

"K-kau tega!" kata Eunhyuk sambil berontak dalam pelukan Donghae. "Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_, tenanglah," kata Donghae sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau gila, Lee Donghae! Lepaskan aku!" Eunhyuk semakin berontak.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau berjanji untuk tenang. Kumohon, kau bisa membangunkan semua orang," kata Donghae mencoba menenangkan Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak peduli. Biar semua orang tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan!" kata Eunhyuk tajam.

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Ditatapnya Eunhyuk dengan putus asa. Eunhyuk segera bangun dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh—yang seperti dugaannya—telanjangnya. Tetapi rasa bersalah tetap menyergapnya saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan, terluka, dan putus asa dalam tatapan Donghae. Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak tega melihat Donghae seperti ini.

"Pergilah. Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" kata Eunhyuk sambil menghindari tatapan Donghae.

"Aku… dengar dulu penjelasanku…"

Donghae mencoba menjelaskan situasinya tetapi Eunhyuk tetap bergeming. Dengan sangat terpaksa Donghae beranjak dari tempat tidur Eunhyuk dan memungut kaosnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Dipandangnya Eunhyuk sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Selepas kepergian Donghae, Eunhyuk kembali menangis. Disandarkannya punggungnya di tembok dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Kepalanya ditekuk hingga menyentuh kedua lututnya untuk meredam tangisannya. Puas menangis, Eunhyuk beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Ada yang aneh pikirnya. Dipandanginya tubuhnya dalam cermin yang ada di kamar mandi. Eunhyuk mengernyit heran. Bukannya dia menginginkan sesuatu terjadi pada tubuhnya, biasanya, Donghae akan meninggalkan banyak bekas berwarna merah kebiru-biruan di sekitar dada dan punggungnya. Tetapi tidak ada satupun noda di kulitnya yang terlihat. Eunhyuk meraba bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tidak terasa sakit sama sekali bahkan ketika dia berjalan ke kamar mandi. Eunhyuk langsung berlari keluar. Diperiksanya kasurnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun yang bisa mengindikasikan kalau mereka sudah bercinta—ya, itu hal pertama yang dipikirkan Eunhyuk saat bangun dan mendapati tubuhnya telanjang. Eunhyuk juga tidak mencium bau sperma di udara. 'Sepertinya aku sudah keterlaluan menuduh Donghae,' batinnya.

Walaupun Eunhyuk merasa bersalah pada Donghae, tetapi Eunhyuk tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan lega yang membanjirinya saat ini. Eunhyuk mengucap syukur berkali-kali karena hal buruk yang disangkanya tidak terjadi sama sekali. Dia memang terbangun dengan tubuh telanjang dalam pelukan Donghae, tetapi itu bukan masalah besar. Selama training dan awal debut, Eunhyuk biasa mandi telanjang berdua dengan Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok Tok Tok. Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar saat Eunhyuk sedang memakai bajunya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya. Eunhyuk belum siap menghadapi Donghae sekarang.

Ryeowook masuk ke kamar Eunhyuk sambil membawa nampan, "Kata Donghae _hyung_, kau kurang enak badan, _hyung_. Jadi aku membawakan sarapanmu ke sini."

"_Anni_. Aku baik—maksudku aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang."

"Ya, sudah, aku taruh di sini saja ya, _hyung_," kata Ryeowook sambil meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas tempat tidur Eunhyuk dengan hati-hati.

"_Ne_, _gomawo_, Wookie-_ah_."

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum membalas dan meninggalkan kamar Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menghampiri makanannya dan menyantapnya dengan lahap. Selesai makan, Eunhyuk membawa nampan dan piringnya ke dapur. Saat melewati ruang tengah, Eunhyuk refleks mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Donghae, tetapi dia tidak menemukannya bahkan sekembalinya dari dapur. Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk ikut menonton bersama member yang lain.

"Kau sakit, Eunhyukkie?" tanya Sungmin saat Eunhyuk duduk di sampingnya.

"_Anni_, _hyung_," jawab Eunhyuk sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi tadi Donghae menyuruh Wookie membawakan sarapanmu ke kamar, katanya kau kurang enak badan," kata Sungmin heran.

"Oh… itu… aku… sepertinya aku masuk angin. Kau tahu kan, semalam kita bermain air dan aku harus menari tanpa memakai baju. Tapi aku sudah minum obat, jadi _hyung_ tidak perlu khawatir," jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

"Oh… tapi kau benar-benar hebat semalam. Penonton sangat gaduh melihatmu menari dengan sangat seksi," puji Sungmin. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum malu mendengar pujian Sungmin.

"_Nde_, aku yakin bahkan _namja_ sekalipun akan tergoda oleh tarianmu, _hyung_," kata Ryeowook ikut berkomentar.

"Jadi maksudmu kau tergoda oleh tarian Eunhyuk, Wookie-_ah_?" goda Kyuhyun.

"_Ya_, jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku tidak mau ditenggelemkan di sungai Han oleh Donghae _hyung_ kalau sampai dia mendengarmu bicara seperti itu," kata Ryeowook yang ekspresinya terlihat aneh. Campuran antara marah kepada Kyuhyun dan takut kepada Donghae. Ryeowook tidak berhenti melirik ke arah pintu, mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Donghae tiba-tiba datang.

Eunhyuk menegang seketika mendengar pernyataan Ryeowook barusan. 'Apa mereka sudah tahu tentang perasaan Donghae padaku?' tanyanya dalam hati. Padahal Eunhyuk sudah berusaha merahasiakannya dan bersikap senormal mungkin. Eunhyuk tidak mau kalau member yang lain sampai tahu. Akan semakin sulit baginya membantu Donghae menghilangkan perasaannya.

"Kau kenapa, Eunhyukkie?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Eunhyuk.

"_Anni_, _gwaenchanayo hyung_, aku mau kembali ke kamar saja," jawab Eunhyuk sambil berdiri dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Eunhyuk kenapa, ya?" Sungmin bergumam.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya menyeringai sebelum menjawab, "Eunhyuk sedang gelisah menunggu hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Donghae padanya."

"Dasar _magnae_ tidak sopan! Eunhyuk dan Donghae itu lebih tua darimu—"

"Aku juga," tambah Ryeowook.

"—jadi kau seharusnya memanggil mereka _hyung_. Lagipula apa maksud kalimatmu barusan? Kenapa Donghae harus memberi Eunhyuk hukuman?" tanya Sungmin.

"Pertama," kata Kyuhyun dramatis, "Eunhyuk dan Donghae itu sama-sama kekanak-kanakan. Usianya saja yang lebih tua dariku. Kedua…" Kyuhyun sengaja memberi jeda pada penjelasannya untuk memberikan kesempatan kepada Sungmin dan Ryeowook menebak. Tetapi sepertinya mereka benar-benar tidak tahu. Terbukti dari raut wajah mereka yang penasaran dan berharap agar Kyuhyun segera melanjutkan penjelasannya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya frustasi, "Bukankah sudah jelas kalau Donghae menyukai Eunhyuk seperti seorang _namja_ menyukai seorang _yeoja_?"

"_MWO_? Kau tahu darimana Kyu?" tanya mereka serempak.

"Aish, kalian ini sangat payah! Fans di luar sana saja tahu kalau hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Kalian yang tinggal seatap malah tidak tahu," jawab Kyuhyun sarkastis.

"Mereka memang hanya bersahabat, apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini hanya sekedar fanservice," kata Sungmin memulai argumennya.

"Menurutmu begitu ya, Sungmin _hyung_. Tapi aku berani bertaruh demi semua game yang pernah kumainkan, kalau mereka terlibat cinta terlarang," kata Kyuhyun lantang. Sungmin langsung menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Auwww… Minnie _hyung_, apa yang—" ringis Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"—cinta terlarang apa? Jangan bicara seenaknya! Kau tidak tahu akibat dari kesimpulanmu yang seenaknya saja bisa mendatangkan masalah bukan hanya padamu, tapi mereka berdua dan kita semua juga tahu!"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau itu benar?" celetuk Ryeowook.

"_Ya!_ Wookie-_ah_, jangan ikut-ikutan!" teriak Sungmin.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Kyuhyun enteng. "Fans kita lebih senang melihat kita mempunyai hubungan seperti itu dengan sesama member daripada dengan _yeoja_."

"Iya, aku yakin mereka malah akan menyambut gembira berita ini," kata Ryeowook membenarkan.

"Ya, Tuhan…" Sungmin menepuk kepalanya frustasi. "Kalian sudah gila. Dan aku harap kalian tidak menularkan kegilaan kalian pada yang lain. Awas kalau kalian sampai menyinggung hal ini di depan mereka berdua!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di kamar, Eunhyuk segera merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Ingatannya kembali ke kejadian tadi malam. Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk mengusir bayangan Donghae. Dari luar samar-samar terdengar teriakan Sungmin, tetapi Eunhyuk terlalu pusing untuk mendengarkan apa yang diteriakkan Sungmin. Dia mengambil bantal dan membenamkannya di telinganya. Mencoba untuk meredam suara-suara dari luar kamar dan dalam kepalanya. Eunhyuk berusaha untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Berkali-kali dicobanya melakukan latihan penenangan diri dengan menahan nafas selama sepuluh detik dan menghembuskannya perlahan, tetapi gagal. Akhirnya Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

Sementara itu, di kamar lain, satu lantai di atas kamar Eunhyuk, Donghae juga sama gelisahnya. Kegelisahannya terlihat jelas dari rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan baju serta seprai yang kusut akibat menjadi korban pelampiasan rasa frustasi yang kini tengah dirasakannya. Buku-buku jari Donghae sampai memutih kala mengepalkan tangannya mengingat Eunhyuk yang menari bersama empat orang _yeoja_ di konser semalam. Harusnya dia yang menari bersama Eunhyuk. Hanya dirinya yang boleh menyentuh dan meraba Eunhyuk seperti itu. 'Dasar _yeoja_ sialan!' makinya dalam hati.

Donghae semakin meremas seprai yang ditidurinya dengan frustasi. Setelah sekian lama menyembunyikan perasaannya dari orang lain, Donghae tidak peduli lagi kalau mereka akan tahu setelah ini. Ya, Donghae harus memastikan Eunhyuk hanya miliknya. Tidak peduli semua orang akan menganggapnya gila. Donghae benar-benar akan menjadi gila kalau tidak bisa memiliki Eunhyuk dalam hidupnya. Tetapi Donghae tidak bisa memaksa Eunhyuk untuk menerima perasaannya. Masih terbayang dengan jelas ekspresi ketakutan dan jijik di wajah Eunhyuk saat dia terbangun dalam keadaan telanjang di pelukannya. Bahkan Eunhyuk sempat pingsan saat dia kelepasan semalam. Beruntung bukan nafsu yang menguasainya, tetapi rasa amarah dan cemburu. Donghae menangis dalam diam menyaksikan tubuh Eunhyuk terkuali lemas di bawahnya. Dia segera melepaskan kedua ikatan di tangan Eunhyuk dan merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Donghae menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Tetapi Donghae tidak kuat lagi seperti ini. Menyembunyikan perasaannya di depan member lain. Berpura-pura tersenyum padahal dalam hatinya menangis. Belum lagi Donghae harus menahan keinginannya kuat-kuat untuk memukul wajah member lain yang memandangi tubuh Eunhyuknya saat menari. 'Apa perasaan yang kurasakan ini salah ya, Tuhan? Lalu kenapa Kau menciptakan perasaan seperti ini?' batin Donghae frustasi.

'Ini permohonanku sekali seumur hidupku ya, Tuhan. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan Eunhyuk. Memastikan bahwa dia orang pertama yang aku lihat saat terbangun dan orang terakhir yang aku lihat saat aku menutup mata. Aku tidak akan meminta apa-apa lagi kalau Kau memberikannya untukku.' Donghae berdoa setulus hati. Donghae sangat yakin dengan perasaan yang dirasakannya. Seolah dirinya akan merasa cukup hanya dengan memandang wajah Eunhyuk yang sedang tersenyum dengan sangat lebar kepadanya. Ingin sekali Donghae berlari menemui Eunhyuk, memeluknya dan menyesap aroma strawberry yang menguar dari tubuhnya agar hilang gelisahnya. Tetapi Donghae tidak sanggup kalau harus menerima penolakan Eunhyuk lagi. 'Eunhyuk-_ah_, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Bagaimana akan kulanjutkan hidup ini?' Dengan malas Donghae bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu saat sebuah ketukan terdengar dari baliknya.

"Kibum-_ah_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Biasanya kalau lagi galau otak saya mengeluarkan banyak ide, tapi karena saat mengetik saya sedang tidak galau, saya merasa Donghae di sini kurang galau. Padahal saya berencana untuk membuatnya benar-benar GALAU. *Huh, kau beruntung abang Ikan, aku tidak menyiksamu sedemikian rupa!* Tapi nanti semoga saya bisa menemukan cara untuk menyiksa abang Ikan! Kkk~ *disiksa duluan sama ELFishy -,-**

**Buat yang punya ide bagus bagaimana cara menyiksa abang Ikan, silahkan tulis di kotak ripiu, saya akan memasukkannya di chapter depan, _ja_~ *kabur sebelum ditangkap sama ELFishy ^^V**

***ps: buat yang pernah membaca The Only Exception, chapter tiga sudah diupdate beberapa hari yang lalu, dan besok sudah puasa \('o')/ Author minta maaf ya, mungkin Author pernah melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung reader_deul_ *deep bow* selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi kalian yang menjalankan ^^ **

**Kota Daeng, 1905, 22-2305, 09062012**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dengan malas Donghae bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu saat sebuah ketukan terdengar dari baliknya._

_"Kibum-ah…"_

_**Annyeong**_** ^^ huwa~ baca ripiu dari kalian bikin semangat, tapi sekaligus bikin takut u,u semuanya pada exited sama ff ini. Sebenarnya, saya kurang percaya diri untuk mempublish ff ini, there something weird with this ff that I can't explain to you ._.v tapi dari semua ff yang pernah saya buat, ini adalah ff favorit saya ^^ **

**But, don't mind, I have to finish what I've done, right, so this is chapter 2 ^^**

**Happy reading ^^**

**Disclaimer**

**All casts belong to God and themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**Cast**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**And all Super Junior member **

**Genre**

**Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated**

**T to M**

**Warnings**

**Sho-ai, yaoi, BL, Boy x Boy, semi canon, alur lambat. Don't Like Don't Read! NO BASHING! NO FANWAR! If you wanna flame, just flame the story and use nice words, I'll take the blame.**

**Summary**

**I know these time are hard. Yeah, they're making us crazy, don't give up on me, baby!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae segera memeluk _namja_ yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum tipis khasnya. Kibum sampai terhuyung ke belakang karena pelukan tiba-tiba dari Donghae. Walaupun usianya sudah mencapai 26 tahun, tetapi Donghae kadang masih bersikap seperti anak-anak. Lihat saja, sesaat setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan berseru, "Kau memang, Kibummie. Kibum Super Junior. Sahabatku dari Amerika," Donghae kembali memeluk Kibum dengan erat sambil mencoba mengajak Kibum melompat sambil berpelukan. Donghae melupakan kegelisahannya sejenak.

Walaupun Kibum juga adalah salah satu member Super Junior, tetapi akhir-akhir ini Kibum lebih sibuk dengan aktingnya daripada ikut kegiatan Super Junior. Jadwal syuting Kibum dan jadwal tampil Super Junior sama padatnya membuat mereka jarang bertemu. Belum lagi Kibum tidak tinggal di dorm, tetapi di rumahnya. Hal itu membuat mereka semakin jarang bertemu. Donghae teringat saat kedatangan Kibum pertama kali ke Korea, dia yang lebih dulu memeluknya. Bahkan saat Eunhyuk juga ingin ikut memeluknya Donghae menghalangi Eunhyuk. 'Eunhyuk… arghhhh…'

"…kenapa, Hae-_ah_?"

"Aa—apa, kau bilang sesuatu, Kibum-_ah_?"

"Aku tanya ada apa denganmu? Kau melamun, ya? Apa aku membuatmu takjub dengan ketampananku?" tanya Kibum setengah bercanda.

"Hahha, sampai kapanpun aku tetap lebih tampan darimu. Sekarang kau sudah bisa bercanda dan narsis, ya!" balas Donghae tidak mau kalah.

"Hehhe…" Kibum hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Donghae. "Ayo masuk!"

"Setengah jam yang lalu—"

"Setengah jam yang lalu dan kau baru menemuiku sekarang? Keterlaluan!" kata Donghae sedikit kesal.

"Bukan kau saja yang merindukanku. Leeteuk _hyung_ langsung menginterogasiku begitu dia membuka pintu. Belum lagi Shindong _hyung_ juga ikut memelukku terus-terusan. Apa aku pergi terlalu lama, ya?"

"Huh, kau memang sudah lama meninggalkan kami. Kau bertemu teman-teman yang lebih super dari kami, ya, sampai kau betah melakukan syuting lama-lama?" selidik Donghae.

"Hahha, _anni_, _anni_, _hyung_. Aku sebenarnya sudah lama ingin berkunjung, tapi jadwal kalian sangat padat! Jadilah, aku baru bisa berkunjung sekarang," jelas Kibum.

"Kau kan bisa datang ke konser kami dan ikut bernyanyi. Tidak akan ada yang melarangmu. Kau tahu, fansmu akan sangat bahagia melihatmu tampil bersama kami lagi. Para ELF di seluruh dunia juga pasti sudah lama menantikannya. Kau harus kembali secepatnya, _eotte_!" kata Donghae panjang lebar.

"_Ne, hyung_. Well, aku dengar konser semalam sangat heboh. Aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu Eunhyuk _hyung_. Apa dia masih polos dan cengeng seperti dulu?"

"Eunhyukkie…" Donghae terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab, "_ne_, dia masih polos dan cengeng seperti dulu."

"Aku pikir setelah sekian lama dia sudah belajar lebih banyak dan tidak cengeng lagi. Apa kalian masih sering menjahilinya?" tanya Kibum lagi. Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban. Seolah berkata 'begitulah kira-kira'.

"Kalian tega sekali. Hei, bukankah aku memintamu menjaganya dengan baik? Kenapa kau malah ikut mengerjainya?" tanya Kibum sambil meninju bahu Donghae pelan.

"A-aku… dia saja yang terlalu polos!" kata Donghae gugup sambil mencoba beralasan.

"Huh, ayo ke bawah! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya," ajak Kibum.

"_Andwe!_" tolak Donghae. Kibum memandang Donghae heran. "Maksudku, kita baru bertemu dan aku sangat rindu padamu. Kau harus bercerita padaku lebih dulu apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini. Baru kau turun menemui yang lain," jelas Donghae.

Kibum hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menganggap perkataan Donghae barusan sebagai bagian dari sifat kekanak-kanakan sahabatnya. Sementara Donghae berdoa dalam hati supaya Kibum tidak curiga. Donghae juga sangat ingin bertemu dengan Eunhyuk, tetapi bukan sekarang. Nanti, saat dia sudah menata perasaannya. Kalau tidak, Donghae tidak yakin setelah ini Eunhyuk bahkan masih mau menganggapnya teman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk yang berniat tidur dari tadi hanya bisa berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya tidak mau diajak berkompromi. Bayangan Donghae semalam dan bayangan wajah Donghae yang terluka dan putus asa tadi pagi terus bergantian dan berputar-putar di kepalanya. Tidak peduli dia membuka atau menutup matanya, bayangan Donghae tetap jelas tergambar di pikirannya. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu, Hae-_ah_? Kenapa kau tidak menyukai Jessica atau Yoona saja? Dengan begitu aku bisa lebih mudah menjalani hidupku.'

Eunhyuk bangun dari tidurnya. Tangannya tergerak mengambil foto yang ada di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Di dalam foto tersebut terlihat Donghae yang sedang merangkul Eunhyuk dan mereka berdua mengerucutkan bibir mereka. Mereka berdua terlihat benar-benar—hanya—seperti sahabat yang sangat akrab. Eunhyuk merindukan saat-saat seperti itu. Saat dia tidak perlu menahan diri untuk memeluk atau bersandar pada Donghae tanpa takut Donghae berharap padanya. Walaupun di atas panggung mereka terlihat semakin mesra saat memberikan fanservice, kali ini fanservice yang mereka lakukan benar-benar hanya sebuah fanservice. Eunhyuk berusaha keras mengimbangi Donghae di atas panggung. Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali, Eunhyuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Eunhyuk berniat menemui Donghae. Walaupun Eunhyuk akui, dia masih sedikit takut bertemu dengan Donghae, tetap saja, Eunhyuk merasa sikapnya tadi pagi keterlaluan. Lagipula Eunhyuk tidak tahan berdiam-diaman dengan orang yang sudah diakrabinya. Sungmin yang melihat Eunhyuk baru saja keluar dari kamarnya segera memberikan tatapan jaga-ucapan-kalian kepada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Bukannya kau bilang mau tidur, Eunhyukkie?" tanya Sungmin agak ragu. Sungmin sangat takut Eunhyuk tidak bisa tidur karena mendengar percakapan mereka barusan.

"_Anni_, _hyung_. Aku lupa kalau aku ada urusan dengan Donghae. Aku mau menemuinya dulu," jawab Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun segera memberikan tatapan tuh-kan-apa-ku-bilang kepada Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Sungmin memberinya deathglare sementara Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk heran melihat gerak-gerik mereka bertiga.

"_Anni_, tidak ada apa-apa. Kau pergilah!" jawab Sungmin sambil memasang senyum yang terlihat aneh karena dipaksakan.

"Hati-hati, Eunhyuk-_ah_!" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum misterius.

Eunhyuk semakin tidak mengerti. Baru saja dia akan bertanya apa maksud ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin sudah berdiri di depannya dan menuntunnya ke pintu.

"Kau pergilah, sepertinya kau punya urusan yang sangat penting," kata Sungmin sambil mengantar Eunhyuk ke pintu.

Eunhyuk masih ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tetapi dia tetap berjalan keluar. Kalau dia tidak menemui Donghae sekarang dan meminta maaf, Eunhyuk takut keberanian yang sudah dikumpulkannya dengan susah payah akan menguap begitu saja. Begitu Sungmin memastikan Eunhyuk sudah masuk ke lift, Sungmin segera mengunci pintu. Didatanginya Kyuhyun yang sedang menjelaskan dengan bangga analisisnya mengenai hubungan Eunhyuk dan Donghae kepada Ryeowook. Dengan penuh kekesalan, Sungmin memukul kepala _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu.

"_Ya_, Sungmin _hyung_, kau mau aku jadi bodoh? Otakku bisa rusak kalau kau pukul terus!" kata Kyuhyun tidak terima kepalanya dipukul untuk yang kedua kalinya oleh Sungmin.

"Yang ada otakmu memang sudah rusak. Aku hanya membantumu memperbaikinya. Sudah kubilang kan, jangan bicara seenaknya! Bagaimana kalau Eunhyuk curiga?" serang Sungmin yang sangat kesal menghadapi Kyuhyun kali ini.

"Aku kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya…" kata Kyuhyun membela diri.

Tangan Sungmin sudah terangkat untuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun lagi, tetapi langsung ditahan oleh Ryeowook, "Tenanglah, _hyung_, kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik."

"Aish, terserah kalian, aku pusing," kata Sungmin pasrah sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…kemarin aku syuting di China dan aku menemukan ini," kata Kibum sambil mengambil bungkusan yang dibawanya dan memberikannya kepada Donghae.

Donghae segera membukanya dan tersenyum sangat lebar melihat hadiahnya. Kibum memberikan sebuah kaos bergambar dua orang _namja_ yang memakai topi berbentuk ikan sambil berangkulan. Walaupun gambarnya hanya sebuah karikatur, tetapi Donghae sangat tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud dalam gambar tersebut. Ya, karikatur itu menggambarkan sosoknya dan Eunhyuk yang menggunakan topi berbentuk Ikan di konser Super Show kedua. Eunhyuk memakai topi berbentuk ikan teri sedangkan Donghae memakai topi berbentuk ikan bernama Nemo favoritnya. Dan mereka berdua saling berangkulan sambil mengangkat banner bertuliskan 'Eunhyuk mencintai Donghae'. Senyumnya bertambah lebar kala mengingat kenangan itu.

"_Gomawo_, Kibum-_ah_," ucapnya tulus sambil memeluk Kibum.

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Sekarang lepaskan aku, aku merasa gerah dipeluk terus sejak aku datang. Aku mau mandi dulu," kata Kibum sambil berdiri.

"Kau mandi saja di sini, kau bisa memakai bajuku dulu," saran Donghae.

"Hmmm… baiklah. Setelah itu, kita harus menemui yang lainnya. Aku sudah tidak punya cerita untuk kuceritakan padamu lagi."

"_Ne_. Aku mau mencoba kaos ini dulu," kata Donghae sambil mulai membuka bajunya.

Saat Donghae hendak memakai kaos barunya, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Karena orang itu tidak langsung masuk, dengan terpaksa Donghae berjalan ke pintu untuk membukanya. Diletakkannya kaos barunya di atas tempat tidur dengan hati-hati.

"Siapa—?" tanya Donghae terputus kala melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan kamarnya.

Eunhyuk kaget mendapati Donghae yang berdiri di depannya dengan bertelanjang dada. Eunhyuk sempat melihat tempat tidur Donghae yang berantakan. Matanya membulat sempurna kala melihat kepala Kibum yang menyembul dari dalam kamar mandi. Perasaan tidak nyaman menyergapnya tiba-tiba. Rasanya sedikit menyesakkan membayangkan apa yang mungkin baru saja dilakukan Donghae dan Kibum.

"Siapa yang datang, _hyung_? Eh, Eunhyuk _hyung_, aish," Kibum baru sadar kalau dia harus mandi, "tunggu sebentar _hyung_, aku mandi dulu," kata Kibum sebelum menghilang kembali ke kamar mandi.

Eunhyuk kembali menatap Donghae sambil tersenyum canggung, "_Mianhae_, sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat," katanya gugup. Donghae mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Eunhyuk berbalik hendak pergi, tetapi Donghae menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"_Anni_, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku… aku… mencari Shindong _hyung_," jawab Eunhyuk asal.

"Kamar Shindong _hyung_ di sebelah sana kalau kau lupa," kata Donghae sambil menunjuk kamar Shindong.

"I-iya, aku lupa, kau tahu kan, aku jarang ke sini," kata Eunhyuk mencoba beralasan. Eunhyuk mencoba melepaskan tangan Donghae, tetapi Donghae menahannya kuat.

"Shindong _hyung_ baru saja keluar. Dia ada janji dengan Nari-_ssi_. Dan berhentilah mencari alasan, aku tahu kau ingin menemuiku," kata Donghae sambil menarik Eunhyuk mendekat.

"_Anni_, aku benar-benar—akhhh…" Eunhyuk meringis kala Donghae mendorongnya ke tembok.

Donghae mengunci gerakan Eunhyuk dengan menaruh kedua tangannya di samping kanan dan kiri kepala Eunhyuk. Donghae juga memajukan kepalanya, membuat nafasnya terasa hangat menimpa wajah Eunhyuk. Donghae memandang Eunhyuk dengan intens. Eunhyuk menahan dada Donghae dengan gugup. Eunhyuk sangat takut ada yang melihat mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"A-aku…" mulai Eunhyuk. Jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat dan nafasnya mulai memburu. Donghae hanya memandangi Eunhyuk. "Bi-biarkan aku pergi, Hae-_ah_. A-aku…" Donghae meletakkan jarinya di bibir Eunhyuk. Memberinya isyarat untuk diam. Dengan perlahan Donghae menurunkan kedua tangan Eunhyuk dari dadanya. Eunhyuk hanya menurut. Donghae memegang kedua bahu Eunhyuk dan semakin bergerak memajukan kepalanya. Hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Eunhyuk benar-benar menahan nafasnya. Tubuhnya kaku seketika.

Donghae menciumnya. Begitu dalam dan penuh. Walaupun ciuman Donghae tidak seliar biasanya, tetapi ciuman ini terasa sangat menuntut. Rasanya benar-benar memabukkan. Eunhyuk mengutuki tubuhnya yang bereaksi berlawanan dengan keinginannya. Tangannya bergerak dengan refleks memeluk leher Donghae untuk menahan tubuhnya yang rasanya seperti kehilangan tulangnya. Kalau saja Donghae tidak ikut menahannya dengan memeluk pinggangnya, Eunhyuk yakin dia akan jatuh. Donghae semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan menarik Eunhyuk semakin rapat ke dalam pelukannya. Menyebabkan Eunhyuk melenguh tertahan dalam ciuman Donghae. Perlahan Eunhyuk mulai membalas ciuman Donghae. Tangannya beralih meremas rambut Donghae, mencari pelampiasan atas perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba merasukinya.

Bunyi klik pelan membuat mereka terpaksa menyudahi sesi ciuman mereka. Donghae merutuki orang yang sudah mengganggu kegiatannya dalam hati. Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka masing-masing. Karena terburu-buru, kepala mereka terantuk bersamaan dengan pintu kamar Donghae yang terbuka dan Kibum yang melangkah keluar.

"Auwww…" ringis mereka berdua.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Kibum.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Donghae sambil mengusap-usap kepala Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menepis tangan Donghae pelan. Entah mengapa saat melihat Kibum, perasaan sesak itu datang lagi. Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Kibum dan Donghae, Eunhyuk berbalik meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tidak mengerti, Kibum sedikit mengerutkan keningnya sebelum memutuskan ikut dengan Eunhyuk. Sementara Donghae menurunkan tangannya lemas. Baru saja Donghae merasakan kebahagiaan karena Eunhyuk membalas ciumannya untuk pertama kalinya, tetapi kini perasaan bahagianya menguap entah ke mana.

"Tunggu aku _hyung_, aku juga ingin ke bawah," panggil Kibum sambil berjalan menyusul Eunhyuk.

"Kau ke bawah saja dengan Donghae, aku mau pergi," kata Eunhyuk tanpa berbalik.

"Kau sepertinya tidak merindukanku, _hyung_. Donghae _hyung_ saja memelukku berkali-kali sampai aku merasa sesak," kata Kibum sedikit sedih.

'Ughhh, kenapa dadaku rasanya sangat sesak?' tanya Eunhyuk dalam hati. "Aku sedang ada urusan yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan, Kibum-_ah_. _Mianhae_…" kata Eunhyuk sebelum pintu lift menutup di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk sekarang sedang ada di sebuah taman di pinggiran kota Seoul. Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba tidak suka melihat Kibum. Kenapa dadanya terasa sesak saat melihat Kibum berada di kamar Donghae. Hei, Eunhyuk tidak mungkin cemburu kan, melihat kedekatan Donghae dan Kibum. Seperti apapun Eunhyuk mencoba menjelaskan perasaan yang dirasakannya, Eunhyuk tetap tidak puas dengan jawabannya. Tetapi Eunhyuk yakin ini bukan perasaan yang sama seperti perasaan yang Donghae rasakan padanya. Saat Donghae menciumnya, Eunhyuk hanya mengikuti nalurinya untuk membalas ciuman Donghae. Waktu sudah menandakan senja hari dan cuaca semakin dingin saja. Matahari memang baru saja tenggelam. Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk pulang.

Eunhyuk menyiapkan hatinya untuk menghadapi serangan sesak tiba-tiba—yang mungkin akan datang lagi—saat melihat Kibum sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam dorm. Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat melihat di meja makan hanya ada Leeteuk, Yesung, Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati makan malam mereka. Walaupun Eunhyuk merasa penasaran di mana Kibum sekarang. 'Tunggu!' Eunhyuk kembali memandangi semua member yang sedang makan malam, 'Ke mana Donghae dan Kibum? Apa mereka sedang bersama?' batinnya menerka-nerka.

"Kau dari mana saja? Kau sudah makan? Kemarilah!" tanya Leeteuk begitu melihat Eunhyuk.

"Aku habis bertemu seorang teman, _hyung_," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Bukannya kau bilang—" Kyuhyun tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat tatapan tajam dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak mau kepalanya dipukul untuk yang ketiga kalinya. 'Bisa-bisa aku tidak menyelesaikan satupun game terbaruku. Bagaimana kalau orang lain mulai menjahiliku saat aku menjadi bodoh? _ANDWE!_' begitu pikirnya.

"Tadi Kibum datang dan mencarimu. Katanya dia sangat rindu padamu. Oh, iya, Kibum membelikanmu hadiah, dia menaruhnya di kamarmu," kata Sungmin merubah arah pembicaraan.

"Di mana Kibum sekarang?" tanya Eunhyuk setengah hati.

"Dia sudah pulang. Katanya besok akan datang lagi," jawab Sungmin. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum," jawab Eunhyuk sambil duduk di samping Ryeowook. "Di mana Donghae?" tanyanya ragu.

"Donghae ikut menginap di rumah Kibum, _hyung_," jawab Ryeowook.

Deg. Kalau saja Eunhyuk tidak terlanjur duduk di meja makan, dia pasti sudah membenamkan kepalanya di bantal. Mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruk yang mulai bermunculan di kepalanya. Dengan terpaksa diambilnya makanan yang terhidang di meja dan memakannya sambil menahan sesak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Mianhae, saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu per satu, tetapi saya membaca semua review dari kalian dan sangat berterima kasih atas reviewnya, chapter depan baru saya akan membalasnya, _ne_ ^^p **

**Kota Daeng, 09-10062012**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aku tahu ini sangat terlambat, tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf baru bias mempublish lanjutannya sekarang *deep bows***

**Disclaimer**

**All casts belong to God and themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**Cast**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**And all Super Junior member **

**Genre**

**Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated**

**M**

**Warnings**

**Sho-ai, yaoi, BL, Boy x Boy, semi canon, alur lambat. Don't Like Don't Read! NO BASHING! NO FANWAR! If you wanna flame, just flame the story and use nice words, I'll take the blame.**

**Summary**

**I know these time are hard. Yeah, they're making us crazy, don't give up on me, baby!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk bangun kesiangan hari ini. Setelah berusaha sekuat tenaga menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran buruknya membayangkan apa saja yang mungkin dilakukan Donghae dan Kibum, Eunhyuk akhirnya bisa tertidur jam enam pagi. Dan sekarang dia harus bangun karena sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk ke sela-sela jendelanya mulai mengganggunya. Tidak mau kepalanya pusing lagi memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak diketahuinya dengan pasti, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk segera bangun dan mandi. Saat turun dari tempat tidur, kakinya menginjak bingkisan yang diberikan Kibum untuknya. Dengan kesal ditendangnya bingkisan itu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Eunhyuk bahkan tidak mau tahu apa isinya.

Selesai mandi, Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya yang sudah rapi. Hanya satu hal yang mengganggu kerapihan kamar tersebut, yaitu sebuah bingkisan yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Eunhyuk merasa tidak enak juga untuk membuangnya. Dilihatnya Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang sedang menonton dan Kyuhyun yang sedang larut dalam permainan game yang dimainkannya. Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur. Perutnya sudah berteriak minta diisi. Walaupun semalam dia makan, tetapi Eunhyuk hanya makan sedikit dan setengah hati.

"Kau sudah bangun, Eunhyukkie. Tadi Kibum ke sini, tapi kau masih tidur dan dia tidak mau mengganggu tidurmu," kata Sungmin.

"Oh, sekarang dia di mana?" sebenarnya Eunhyuk sudah menebak Kibum pasti sedang ada di kamar Donghae.

"Kibum menemani Donghae ke Mokpo," jawab Sungmin.

Eunhyuk sangat menyesal sudah bertanya. 'Apa hubungan mereka sudah sejauh itu? Apa Donghae sudah melupakan perasaan cintanya kepadaku? Apa Donghae berniat mengenalkan Kibum pada ibunya sebagai kekasih? Arghhh!' Eunhyuk berteriak frustasi dalam hatinya. 'Apa semudah itu kau melupakanku, Hae-_ah_?' Untuk mencegah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin akan didapatkannya kalau dia langsung kembali ke kamarnya, Eunhyuk menyambar roti yang ada di atas meja dan menggigitnya dengan kesal. 'Tidak bisakah aku makan dengan tenang?' batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae sangat merindukan kota kelahirannya ini. Dengan semangat Donghae mengajak Kibum berkeliling Mokpo. Mereka mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang biasa didatangi Donghae untuk menghabiskan liburannya saat kecil. Perasaannya lebih sedikit tenang sekarang. Puas berkeliling, Donghae mengajak Kibum makan di sebuah kedai di pinggir laut yang menyajikan berbagai masakan khas daerah itu—yang semuanya terbuat dari hasil laut segar.

"Ah~ rasanya masih tetap sama, _ahjumma_," komentar Donghae setelah suapan pertama.

"Kalau begitu habiskan makananmu, kalau perlu kau harus tambah!" kata pemilik kedai sambil tersenyum senang.

"_Ne_, _kamsahamnida_," balas Donghae. "Kau dengar Kibum-_ah_, habiskan makananmu."

"_Ne_, rasanya benar-benar lezat," kata Kibum membenarkan.

Selesai makan, Donghae berniat mengunjungi makam ayahnya. "Kau berkeliling saja dulu sendiri, aku mau mengunjungi makam _appa_ku," kata Donghae.

"_Anni_, aku mau menemanimu saja," kata Kibum menolak. Dia tahu Donghae akan sangat rapuh saat berhubungan dengan almarhum ayahnya. Sahabat macam apa dirinya yang pergi bersenang-senang sementara sahabatnya menangis sedih di makam ayahnya.

"Tidak ada hal yang menarik yang bisa kau lihat di makam, Kibum-_ah_!"

"Aku juga sekalian ingin memberi salam pada _appa_mu."

"Baiklah. Ayo!"

Mereka menempuh perjalanan selama sejam naik mobil ke makam ayah Donghae. Awalnya Donghae masih menanggapi lelucon yang dilontarkan Kibum, tetapi saat tiba di makam ayahnya, perasaan haru menghampirinya. Betapa Donghae sangat merindukan keberadaan ayahnya. Ayahnyalah yang sangat mendukung Donghae untuk menjadi penyanyi. Kalau sekarang ayahnya masih hidup, Donghae pasti bisa menunjukkan keberhasilannya kepada ayahnya dan membuatnya bangga. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca mengingat kenangannya bersama ayahnya.

"Apa kabarmu, _appa_? _Mianhae_ baru bisa datang sekarang. Jadwal kami benar-benar padat." Donghae menghapus air mata yang mulai mengalir pelan, "_Nan jeongmal geuripoyo_, _appa_," kata Donghae lirih. "Aku membawakanmu album pertamaku bersama Eunhyuk. Kau ingat kan, sahabatku yang bernama Eunhyuk? Dia… dia masih polos dan cengeng seperti pertama kali kalian bertemu, _appa_," Donghae mencoba tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Kibum membiarkan Donghae menumpahkan segala perasaannya.

'Kalau kau sedang mendengarku sekarang, tolong sampaikan pada Tuhan permohonanku. Aku hanya ingin meminta satu hal padaNya, _appa_. Kumohon bujuklah Dia agar mau mengizinkanku memiliki Eunhyuk untukku sendiri, _appa_. Katakan padanya aku sangat mencintai Eunhyuk dan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Eunhyuk adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku mencintainya…' kata Donghae dalam hati.

"Kibum-_ah_…"

"_Uljima_, _hyung_, usiamu sudah 26 tahun dan kau masih menangis seperti anak berumur sepuluh tahun," kata Kibum sambil memeluk Donghae. "_Ahjussi_, tolong sampaikan pada Tuhan apapun permintaan Donghae. Sekarang kami harus pulang, sampai bertemu lagi," lanjut Kibum sambil memandang nisan ayah Donghae. Mereka berdua melakukan penghormatan terakhir sebelum meninggalkan makam ayah Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kami pulang," teriak Donghae dan Kibum bersamaan.

"Huh, aku pikir kalian tidak akan pulang. Kau pasti sudah puas memonopoli Kibummie untuk dirimu sendiri kan, Hae-_ah_?" sindir Leeteuk.

"Hahha, kami kan sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama," bela Donghae.

"Kau pikir cuma kau saja yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Kibummie? Kami juga tahu!" balas Leeteuk.

"_Mianhae_, _hyung_, aku milik kalian sekarang," kata Kibum akhirnya.

"Yeay, akhirnya aku punya teman bermain game yang sebanding," kata Kyuhyun.

"Huh, game terus yang ada dipikiranmu. Kemarilah Kibum-_ah_, _hyung_ masih ingin memelukmu," kata Leeteuk lagi.

"_Ya!_ Teukie _hyung_, kau sudah memeluk Kibum-_ah_ dari kemarin. Sekarang giliranku bermain game dengannya," teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"_Mianhae_, Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku tidak bisa menemanimu bermain sekarang—"

"Tapi—"

"—dari kemarin aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Eunhyuk _hyung_. Besok aku harus kembali syuting," jelas Kibum sambil tersenyum minta maaf kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tetap memasang ekspresi tidak terima. "Apa Eunhyuk _hyung_ ada—?"

"Dia ada di kamarnya. Cepat temui dia lalu setelah itu temani aku bermain game!" potong Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha mengajak Kibum bermain game.

"Aku janji akan menemanimu bermain game, Kyuhyun-_ah_, tapi tidak hari ini, _ne_," kata Kibum tegas. Dia benar-benar sangat ingin bertemu dengan _hyung_nya yang satu itu. Sebenarnya Kibum juga heran kenapa Donghae tidak mengajak Eunhyuk pergi bersama mereka ke Mokpo. Kali ini Kyuhyun menggerutu tidak jelas dan menekan tombol-tombol pada layar game portabelnya dengan keras dan sembarangan. Menyebabkan tulisan GAME OVER bisa terbaca dengan jelas di atas layarnya.

Tok Tok Tok. Sebuah ketukan di pintu menginterupsi lamunan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sudah memperkirakan siapa yang sedang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dan jujur Eunhyuk sangat malas untuk membukanya. Eunhyuk berniat untuk berpura-pura sudah tidur, tetapi diurungkannya. Sudah dua hari ini Eunhyuk terlihat hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Dia tidak mau membuat member yang lain khawatir padanya. Eunhyuk bahkan belum menyiapkan alasan untuk sikapnya selama dua hari ini. Dengan sangat terpaksa dibukanya juga pintu kamarnya.

Sebuah pelukan hangat langsung menyambutnya saat dia membuka pintu. Kibum memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Eunhyuk awalnya ragu, tetapi dibalasnya pelukan Kibum. Bagaimanapun, Eunhyuk juga sangat merindukan _dongsaeng_nya yang satu ini. Walaupun dia tidak sedekat Donghae dengan Kibum, Kibum adalah partnernya dalam bernyanyi. Eunhyuk memang selalu membagi bagian rap-nya bersama Kibum saat Kibum masih aktif di Super Junior selain dengan Shindong.

"Aku sangat rindu padamu, _hyung_," kata Kibum setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Nado_, Kibummie-_ah_," balas Eunhyuk.

"Tidak lagi, cukup Donghae saja. Kalau kalian ingin mengobrol, kalian bisa mengobrol di sini," tegur Leeteuk saat melihat Kibum akan masuk ke kamar Eunhyuk.

"Hahha, _ne, hyung_. _Kajja_ Eunhyuk _hyung_!" kata Kibum sambil menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk.

"Kalian berbagi Eunhyuk juga?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandangi Donghae lalu Kibum.

Semua orang menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kecuali Sungmin. Sungmin yang duduk jauh dari Kyuhyun hanya bisa memberikannya tatapan jangan-mulai-atau-aku-akan-memukulmu-lagi. Tetapi Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya. Kyuhyun yang terlanjur kesal segera menyambar kesempatan untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun-_ah_?" tanya Donghae.

"Kau kan biasanya memonopoli Eunhyuk untuk dirimu sendiri. Apa karena Kibum sahabat baikmu, kau mengizinkannya menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk?" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Kibum yang masih menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak—" Donghae baru akan memberikan penjelasan, tetapi Eunhyuk sudah memotong kalimatnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang seperti itu, Kyuhyun-_ah_? Bukankah kau juga biasa menggenggam tangan Sungmin _hyung_, Siwon, Ryeowook, aku? Bukankah kita semua memang saling berbagi?" tanya Eunhyuk polos.

"Tentu saja. Sudah, jangan hiraukan Kyuhyun, dia pasti hanya ingin menggodamu dan Kibummie, karena Kibum menolak menemaninya bermain game," kata Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh. Aku pikir hubungan Donghae _hyung_ dan Eunhyuk _hyung_ sudah sejauh itu," kata Kibum setengah bercanda.

"Tapi memang—"

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, berhenti sekarang atau aku akan membuang semua kaset gamemu!" ancam Sungmin.

"_Hyung_…" kata Kyuhyun merajuk. Sungmin menatapnya tajam. Kyuhyun menggerutu untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan gontai diseretnya kakinya ke kamar.

"Jangan marah, Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku pasti akan menemani bermain game nanti," bujuk Kibum yang merasa tidak tega juga.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti Kibum-_ah_, aku mau tidur saja," kata Kyuhyun pasrah.

"Anak itu, selalu seenaknya saja," komentar Leeteuk sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun.

"Apa Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kibum.

"_Ne_, _gwaenchanayo_, _hyung_ akan menghiburnya," jawab Sungmin sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan bermaksud menyusul Kyuhyun ke kamar yang mereka tempati berdua.

"Nah, bagaimana kabarmu, _hyung_? Kau tampak kurus. Apa kau makan dengan baik?" tanya Kibum sambil memandang Eunhyuk.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Walaupun kurus begini, tapi aku makan dengan baik. Sepertinya makan sebanyak apapun tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh pada berat badanku," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Kudengar dari Donghae _hyung_, kau masih sama polos dan cengengnya saat aku meninggalkanmu. Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak cengeng lagi dan mulai berpikir untuk kebahagiaanmu sendiri dalam suratku? Apa kau tidak menghiraukannya? Atau kau malah tidak membacanya?" cecar Kibum.

Eunhyuk menyembunyikan ekspresi tidak sukanya saat Kibum menyebut nama Donghae dengan sangat akrab. Bagaimanapun, Eunhyuk masih teringat kejadian kemarin siang saat dia berkunjung ke kamar Donghae. Pemandangan tempat tidur Donghae yang berantakan ditambah Donghae yang keluar dari kamar tanpa menggunakan baju dan Kibum yang sedang mandi di kamarnya kembali berputar-putar di kepalanya. Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir bayangan tersebut. Sedangkan Donghae menatap lurus ke depan televisi. Berpura-pura fokus pada tayangan yang sedang ditontonnya.

"_A-anni_, aku membacanya, Kibummie. Tapi aku benar-benar baik-baik saja. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Bagaimana denganmu, kau terlalu banyak menerima tawaran bermain drama. Apa kau punya waktu beristirahat?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Lihat, badanku lebih besar darimu. Dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau bisa bertanya kepada Donghae _hyung_ mengenai kabarku. Sekarang aku hanya ingin mendengar ceritamu. Apa saja yang kau lakukan saat aku tidak ada?"

'Ughhh' Eunhyuk sedikit meremas tangan Kibum yang masih menggenggamnya saat Kibum menyebut nama Donghae—lagi. Kali ini moodnya benar-benar sudah hilang. Eunhyuk hanya bercerita seadanya. Dia berharap Kibum bosan dan segera pulang. Atau biarkan dia kembali ke kamarnya. Beberapa kali Kibum bertanya pertanyaan yang sama karena tidak puas dengan jawaban Eunhyuk. Tetapi Eunhyuk malah menanggapinya dengan ketus. Leeteuk bahkan sempat menegur Eunhyuk akan sikapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae tidak berhenti memandang heran Eunhyuk yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya. Eunhyuk memaksa untuk ikut dengannya saat ingin mengantar Kibum pulang ke rumahnya. Bahkan dia langsung duduk di depan. Tadi saat pergi, Kibum yang menyetir. Sekarang Donghae yang harus menyetir karena Eunhyuk menolak dengan keras untuk beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Padahal siapapun tahu kalau Donghae paling payah dalam urusan menyetir.

"Ada apa denganmu, Eunhyuk-_ah_? Kenapa kau bersikap sangat ketus pada Kibum?" tanya Donghae.

"Kibum, Kibum, Kibum terus. Apa hanya dia yang ada di dalam pikiranmu?" teriak Eunhyuk frustasi.

"_Waeyo_? Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Eunhyuk-_ah_, aku sedang menyetir," kata Donghae memperingati Eunhyuk yang mulai meraba-raba daerah selangkangannya.

"Aku akan membuatmu melupakan Kibum dan hanya menyebut namaku seorang," jawab Eunhyuk sambil membuka ritsleting celana Donghae.

Eunhyuk juga tidak yakin apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Yang dia tahu dia sangat kesal sekarang. Walaupun masih ragu, Eunhyuk tetap memajukan kepalanya. Dijilatnya junior Donghae secara perlahan sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Donghae menegang seketika. Eunhyuk terlihat benar-benar menikmati kegiatannya. Junior Donghae semakin membesar di mulut Eunhyuk dan itu membuatnya harus membuka mulutnya lebih lebar. Eunhyuk bahkan tersedak saat ujung junior Donghae mengenai kerongkongannya saat dia berusaha memasukkan semua milik Donghae ke dalam mulutnya. Tetapi Eunhyuk tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya mengulum junior Donghae. Biarpun ini pertama kalinya Eunhyuk melakukan ini, tetapi dia pernah menontonnya beberapa kali di film-film dewasa. Walaupun di dalam film sang _yeoja_ yang melakukannya, tetapi prakteknya tidak terlalu berbeda karena posisinya dan _yeoja_ yang ada di dalam film tersebut sama.

"Eunhyukkie…" suara Donghae terdengar sangat berat. Donghae berusaha keras tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depannya. Tetapi sangat sulit dengan Eunhyuk yang sedang memanjakan juniornya. "Shit!" umpatnya saat dia hampir menabrak mobil yang ada di depannya. "Eunggg—Hyukkie, kumohon berhenti sekarang atau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu setelah ini!" ancam Donghae.

Eunhyuk tidak menggubris ancaman dari Donghae, dia semakin semangat mengulum junior Donghae. Sekarang tangannya mulai terlatih untuk ikut memanjakan Donghae. Dielus-elusnya paha dalam Donghae dengan gerakan memutar. Sesekali dimainkannya twinsball Donghae, membuat Donghae bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya. Kalau saja mereka tidak sedang di jalan, Donghae akan meladeni permainan Eunhyuk. Donghae bahkan harus menahan keras keinginannya untuk menyentuh Eunhyuk saat mereka latihan dance bersama dan peluh membasahi tubuh Eunhyuk dan membuatnya terlihat sangat seksi. Tetapi sekarang Eunhyuk yang malah dengan sengaja menggodanya.

"Eungg—Hyukkie… ahh… shit! Hyuk!" Donghae menginjak rem dengan keras saat dia mencapai orgasmenya. Beruntung tidak ada mobil di depan ataupun di belakang mereka. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian ada bunyi klakson yang menginterupsi saat-saat klimaks Donghae, rupanya dia berhenti di tengah jalan. Dengan cepat Donghae menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

Eunhyuk kini tengah sibuk menjilati cairan sperma yang tersisa karena dia tidak bisa menelan habis semuanya. Rasanya sangat aneh, tetapi Eunhyuk yakin Donghae lebih suka dia menelannya habis. Donghae melirik Eunhyuk sesekali. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran terliarnya sekalipun, kalau Eunhyuk akan melakukan ini padanya di atas mobil yang sedang berjalan. Perasaan puas memenuhinya. Eunhyuk sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Donghae pikir ini akan berakhir di sini, tetapi ternyata belum. Eunhyuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memaksakan diri duduk di antara setir dan Donghae. Suhu di dalam mobil meningkat drastis walapun Donghae sudah menyalakan pendinginnya.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_, aku tidak bisa melihat jalanan. Demi Tuhan, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Donghae lagi.

Drttt drttt. Ponsel Donghae bergetar di atas dashboard dan menampilkan nama Kibum di layarnya. Donghae hendak mengangkat telepon dari Kibum, tetapi Eunhyuk lebih dulu mengambil ponselnya dan melemparnya ke jok belakang. Kibum memperkirakan Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah tiba di dorm sekarang. Kibum ingin menanyakan tentang sikap ketus Eunhyuk padanya.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_, Kibum jarang menelpon. Kalau dia menelpon, berarti ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang—"

"Kau sepertinya sangat mengenalnya," potong Eunhyuk kesal. "Kau masih tidak puas menghabiskan waktu seharian dengannya?" tanya Eunhyuk sinis.

"Ada apa denganmu, _eoh_? Kemarin kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk melupakan perasaan yang kurasakan padamu dan memandangku jijik. Sekarang kau malah mengulum juniorku. Besok apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau senang mempermainkan perasaanku!" teriak Donghae. "Sekarang turun dari pangkuanku, aku jadi tidak bisa menyetir dengan benar!"

Eunhyuk turun dari pangkuan Donghae dan segera kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah merah padam. Donghae benar, Eunhyuk bahkan tidak yakin kalau dia mulai menyukai Donghae. Yang dia tahu, dia sangat kesal melihat kedekatan Kibum dan Donghae. Donghae bahkan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kibum seharian ini. Eunhyuk merasa terabaikan. Donghae mencoba mengancingkan celananya dengan satu tangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Kota Daeng, 10-11062012**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up ^^ _jeongmal mianhaeyo_ jarang update, baru sempat ._.v **

**Gomawo sudah membaca, meripiu, favorite, and follow ff ini m(_ _)m semua ripiu saku baca kok, tapi tidak sempat membalas satu-satu. Tapi ripiu kalian sangat berarti dan bikin semangat ****J**

**Well, don't wait for long time again, happy reading ^^**

**Disclaimer**

**All casts belong to God and themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**Cast**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**And all Super Junior member **

**Genre**

**Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated**

**M**

**Warnings**

**Sho-ai, yaoi, BL, Boy x Boy, semi canon, alur lambat. Don't Like Don't Read! NO BASHING! NO FANWAR! If you wanna flame, just flame the story and use nice words, I'll take the blame.**

**Summary**

**I know these time are hard. Yeah, they're making us crazy, don't give up on me, baby!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk langsung turun dari mobil tanpa menghiraukan Donghae yang memintanya untuk menunggunya. Mereka baru saja tiba di apartemen yang mereka tempati sebagai dorm. Donghae berhasil membawa mereka berdua pulang dengan selamat. Tetapi Donghae benar-benar harus meminta penjelasan atas sikap Eunhyuk selama dua hari ini. Donghae hampir saja ketinggalan lift yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai sebelas dan duabelas kalau saja dia tidak berlari mengejar Eunhyuk dan menahan pintu lift yang mulai menutup. Malam memang sudah sangat larut saat mereka kembali ke dorm. Jadi hanya mereka berdua yang ada di dalam lift.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_, bicaralah sesuatu! Ada apa denganmu?"

Eunhyuk tetap saja diam dan menghiraukan Donghae. Donghae yang sudah lelah menghadapi sikap diam Eunhyuk memutar tubuh Eunhyuk menghadapanya lalu mendorongnya ke dinding lift. Enhyuk hanya terlihat menahan sakit pada punggunggnya. Donghae mencium Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk mendorongnya kuat. Donghae kembali mencium Eunhyuk dengan paksa, Eunhyuk kembali mendorongnya. Tetapi kali ini Donghae dengan cepat menahan kedua tangan Eunhyuk di atas kepalanya. Ditekannya tubuh Eunhyuk semakin rapat ke dinding lift untuk menahan Eunhyuk yang mencoba berontak. Sampai akhirnya Eunhyuk kalah dan mulai membalas ciuman Donghae. Mereka terus berciuman dengan liar. Donghae yang yakin kalau Eunhyuk tidak akan melawan lagi membebaskan tangan Eunhyuk. Tangannya sendiri mulai bergerak menyusup ke dalam baju yang dipakai Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk juga ikut meraba-raba punggung Donghae dari balik bajunya.

Mereka terus berciuman. Bahkan bunyi pintu lift yang membuka tidak mereka hiraukan. Tangan Donghae bergerak membuka baju hangat yang dipakai Eunhyuk. Dibiarkannya baju hangat tersebut jatuh ke lantai. Keringat mulai membasahi baju berwarna putih yang dikenakan Eunhyuk. Ciuman Donghae perlahan turun ke leher jenjang Eunhyuk. Dijilatnya keringat yang mengalir di leher Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk melenguh tertahan. Walaupun otaknya memerintahkan untuk berhenti, tetapi tubuhnya benar-benar menginginkan lebih. Dibiarkannya Donghae membuka kaos putih yang dikenakannya. Donghae masih ingat untuk tidak meninggalkan kissmark di leher Eunhyuk atau semua orang akan tahu tentang perasaannya yang disembunyikannya dengan rapat—bahkan di hadapan member Super Junior yang lain—pada Eunhyuk.

Donghae menghisap tonjolan yang terlihat menegang di dada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menjambak rambut Donghae untuk melepaskan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Sentuhan Donghae langsung di kulitnya menghidupkan semua sel-sel indra perasa di tubuhnya. Tubuhnya semakin menginginkan lebih dan lebih. Persetan dengan penghuni apartemen lain yang mungkin akan menemukan mereka bercinta di dalam lift. Donghae tidak bisa berhenti kali ini, tidak bahkan jika Eunhyuk memohon padanya. Donghae mulai membuka ritsleting celana Eunhyuk dan membiarkannya jatuh merosot di kaki Eunhyuk. Diraihnya junior Eunhyuk dan mulai mengulumnya. Eunhyuk meraba-raba dinding lift dengan liar. Mencoba mencari pegangan untuk menahan tubuhnya dan melampiaskan kenikmatan yang datang mendera. Donghae mengulum junior Eunhyuk semakin cepat. Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk merasa pandangannya silau dengan cahaya putih dan tulangnya lolos dari tubuhnya. Kalau saja Donghae tidak menahan pinggangnya, dia pasti sudah jatuh ke lantai.

Eunhyuk mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Donghae masih setia menjilati daerah selangkangan Eunhyuk, memastikan tidak ada sperma yang tersisa atau terjatuh. Bagaimanapun, mereka di dalam lift dan sperma mempunyai bau yang khas. Siapapun pasti bisa menebak apa yang terjadi di sini dan bisa saja seseorang mencari tahu siapa pelakunya. Eunhyuk menatap nanar pemandangan di bawahnya. Tubuhnya memang terpuaskan, tetapi bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Donghae pasti merasa kalau dia sudah mulai membalas perasaannya. Donghae sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk seketika membuang pandangannya. Donghae berdiri. Dia meraih wajah Eunhyuk dan membalikkannya menghadapnya.

"A-aku… _mianhae_, Hae-_ah_, aku—" Eunhyuk hendak menjelaskan situasinya.

"Ssttt. Aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau belum siap. Tidak apa-apa," kata Donghae sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Tidak tega juga walaupun dia sudah berniat tidak akan berhenti kali ini.

"Bu-bukan begitu, a-aku, kita tidak—" sepertinya Donghae salah paham.

"Aku tahu. Sekarang pakai bajumu, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar," potong Donghae.

"Hae-_ah_, dengarkan aku dulu!" pinta Eunhyuk.

"Aku mendengarmu. Sekarang giliranmu mendengarkanku. Dari ekspresimu, aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Apa kau harus menunjukkannya sejelas itu dengan kata-katamu? Aku pikir kau sudah—"

"Maka dari itu, biarkan aku menjelaskannya padamu."

Donghae mengabaikan Eunhyuk. Dia mulai memungut kaos Eunhyuk dan baju hangatnya yang teronggok di lantai dan memberikannya pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menerimanya dan segera memakai bajunya. Donghae membantu memakaikan celananya. Selesai berpakaian, Eunhyuk kembali ingin menjelaskan, tetapi Donghae sudah berjalan duluan. Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya dan berjalan mengikuti Donghae. Eunhyuk menekan beberapa tombol di panel pintu dorm mereka dan pintu di depannya mengayun terbuka. Semua member memang memegang password dorm mereka untuk mengantisipasi kegiatan mereka yang kadang sampai tengah malam.

Donghae mengantar Eunhyuk sampai ke kamar. Eunhyuk mencoba membujuknya untuk tinggal, tetapi Donghae menolak. Dia yakin Eunhyuk akan tetap membicarakan masalah tadi dan Donghae tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan apapun dari Eunhyuk. Setelah menyelimuti Eunhyuk dan mencium pucuk kepalanya, Donghae meninggalkan kamar Eunhyuk. Dia berjalan menuju lift dan memandang lift itu lama sebelum masuk ke dalamnya.

Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya hati-hati dan menutupnya sepelan mungkin. Tidak mau membangunkan Leeteuk yang sudah lebih dulu terlelap. Tanpa mengganti bajunya, dia merangkak naik ke tempat tidur. Sambil memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya, Donghae mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dilaluinya bersama Eunhyuk malam ini. Semuanya terasa begitu intim, memabukkan, cepat, seperti mimpi.

Mungkin apa yang baru saja dialaminya memang hanya sebuah mimpi. Walaupun rasanya begitu nyata—bahkan Donghae masih ingat bagaimana lembutnya kulit Eunhyuk, aroma tubuhnya, desahannya—tetapi reaksi Eunhyuk setelahnya membuatnya yakin bahwa ini memang hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Walaupun Donghae masih belum tahu apa alasan di balik sikap Eunhyuk, tetapi dia yakin, Eunhyuk tidak pernah benar-benar memaksudkan apa yang dia lakukan. 'Lalu apa artinya kau membalas ciumanku kemarin, Eunhyuk-_ah_? Apa artinya kau melakukan semua hal itu tadi? Mengapa kau mempermainkan perasaanku?' batinnya frustasi. Donghae melirik jam di sebelahnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi dan dia belum terlelap. Besok aktifitasnya sebagai artis kembali dimulai setelah manajemen memberikan waktu istirahat selama dua hari. 'Shit! Aku belum mengabari Kibum. Arghhh. Tapi aku harus tidur sekarang!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Member Super Junior kembali menjalani aktifitas seperti biasanya. Leeteuk, Shindong, dan Eunhyuk yang memang menjadi asisten MC di salah satu acara variety show sudah berangkat lebih pagi. Siwon dan Donghae yang sedang terlibat syuting drama terbaru juga sudah berangkat ke lokasi syuting. Sungmin dan Ryeowook ada jadwal wawancara dan pemotretan di salah satu majalah mengenai profesi baru mereka sebagai DJ di radio Sukira—menggantikan Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk yang lebih dulu menjadi DJ—siang ini. Yesung sedang terlibat proses rekaman untuk mengisi soundtrack sebuah film. Kyuhyun juga sedang mengikuti acara reality show bersama _magnae_ dari boyband dan girlband lain. Jadwal mereka memang penuh hingga akhir tahun.

Eunhyuk bangun dengan sakit kepala. Rasanya dia masih ingin membenamkan kepalanya di bantal dan tidur seharian penuh. Tetapi Leeteuk sudah menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya untuk membangunkannya. Sesekali Eunhyuk terlihat menguap saat kamera tidak sedang mengshootnya. Bagaimanapun, Eunhyuk harus profesional dalam bekerja. Walaupun lelah dan mengantuk, Eunhyuk harus terlihat sehat dan bugar di depan kamera. Kejadian beberapa hari ini memang menguras tenaganya. Bukan hanya fisik, batinnya juga lelah.

"Bagaimana, Eunhyuk-_ssi_?" tanya MC utama. Eunhyuk memberikan pandangan bertanya maaf-bisa-kau-ulangi-pertanyaannya kepada sang MC. "Sepertinya Eunhyuk-_ssi_ melamun. Apa yang sedang Anda lamunkan kalau begitu?"

"Hahha, you catch me. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, setelah sekian lama kapan aku akan diangkat menjadi MC utama," katanya setengah bercanda. Semua bintang tamu dan penonton tertawa mendengarnya. 'Hufth, hampir saja. Eunhyukkie hwaiting!' batinnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Sepertinya ke depan aku harus lebih kreatif, kalau tidak aku bisa kalah dari seorang Eunhyuk Super Junior," kata MC menanggapi candaan Eunhyuk.

"Hahha, _anni_, aku hanya bercanda. _Mianhamnida_," kata Eunhyuk merasa bersalah.

Sementara itu, Donghae baru saja menyelesaikan dialognya dengan lawan mainnya. Sutradara memberikan waktu istirahat lima belas menit sebelum melanjutkan adegan selanjutnya. Donghae segera menyambar ponselnya. Dia mengecek telpon masuk dan sms. Hanya ada sebuah sms dari Kibum yang bertanya tentang semalam. Donghae segera mengetikkan balasan dan meminta Kibum untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Donghae menimbang-nimbang untuk mengirimkan sebuah sms ke Eunhyuk juga. Dia mulai mengetik. Tetapi dihapusnya. Donghae ingat kalau mereka berpisah semalam dalam keadaan yang sedikit canggung. Lama dipandanginya layar ponselnya sebelum sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya menyadarkannya. Rupanya itu salah satu kru yang memberitahu kalau syuting akan segera dimulai kembali. Donghae menyimpan ponselnya dan bersiap-siap untuk adegan selanjutnya.

Malamnya Eunhyuk sudah berada di ruang tunggu radio Sukira. Malam ini memang dia ada jadwal sebagai bintang tamu di radio tersebut. Sambil menggendong Choco—anjing berwarna coklat kesayangannya—Eunhyuk, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook menunggu hingga tiba waktu siaran. Hari ini Eunhyuk diundang untuk memberikan pendapatnya mengenai keberhasilan Sungmin dan Ryeowook menjadi DJ baru menggantikan dirinya dan Leeteuk. Pikirannya sedikit teralihkan kala mengingat masa-masa yang dilaluinya selama menjdi DJ.

Donghae sendiri sudah menyelesaikan syutingnya berjam-jam yang lalu. Sekarang dia sedang duduk di depan televisi. Tangannya terus bergerak menekan remote televisi untuk mengganti channel. Sepertinya Donghae tidak benar-benar berniat untuk menonton. Hanya sekedar mencari kegiatan untuk dilakukan sambil menunggu Eunhyuk pulang. Seharian ini mereka memang belum bertemu sama sekali. Berkali-kali Donghae mencoba menelpon atau mengirim sms, tetapi selalu diurungkannya. Karena lelah, Donghae tertidur di depan televisi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ne show Ne show Opera

Norae haneun Opera chumchuneun ne Opera

Neomu chueunikka cheongdameun igeonikka

Ne show Ne show Opera

Nega mandeun Opera sesang meotjin Opera

Ike chueunikka da kibon chueunikka

Kesembilan member Super Junior terlihat sedang melatih gerakan tari untuk lagu Opera. Walaupun baru saja menyelesaikan rangkaian tur konser Super Show 4, kini mereka harus menyiapkan penampilan untuk tur SM TOWN III yang akan diadakan di Los Angeles, Amerika Serikat beberapa hari lagi. Mereka memang tidak lupa dengan gerakan tari masing-masing member, mereka hanya ingin tampil sempurna dan memberikan yang terbaik bagi fans mereka. Latihan kali ini tidak terlalu berat. Tetapi mereka tetap latihan dengan serius. Sesekali latihan ini diselingi tawa karena mereka juga ikut melatih fanservice yang akan mereka bawakan.

Member yang lain sudah melatih gerakan mereka. Perlahan mereka meninggalkan ruang latihan. Menyisakan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang masih harus berlatih untuk lagu mereka—Oppa Oppa. Leeteuk memang sengaja menyisakan bagian Donghae dan Eunhyuk belakangan karena beberapa member masih mempunyai jadwal lain. Awalnya mereka berlatih seperti biasanya karena Shindong, Yesung, dan Siwon tengah menyaksikan mereka.

Naega tteoda hamyeon da wechyeo, Oppa Oppa

Tokyo, London, New York, Paris, Oppa Oppa

I'm so cool, I'm so cool party like a Superstar

I ppeuni deul da moyeora tteotda, Oppa Oppa

Lagu belum berakhir, tetapi Donghae dan Eunhyuk sepertinya sudah tidak berniat melanjutkan latihannya. Mereka menari dengan canggung. Dari kaca besar yang menutupi satu sisi dinding di dalam ruang latihan mereka bisa dilihat kalau hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang tersisa.

"A-aku rasa kita sebaiknya istirahat dulu," kata Eunhyuk canggung. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk sebentar sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan.

Eunhyuk berjalan menuju sisi dinding yang lain, tempat manajer mereka meletakkan handuk, makanan, dan minuman. Eunhyuk meraih salah satu handuk dan mulai melap keringatnya di sekitar leher dan lengan. Dia sebenarnya ingin membuka bajunya karena baju yang dipakainya basah oleh keringat. Tetapi Eunhyuk pikir ini bukan saat yang tepat dengan dirinya yang hanya berdua dengan Donghae di ruangan ini. Eunhyuk lalu meraih sebotol minuman dan meminumnya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah lengan kokoh yang melingkari perutnya.

"Hae-_ah_…" kata Eunhyuk sambil berbalik dan mendapati ternyata bukan Donghae yang tengah memeluknya.

"Apa Donghae _hyung_ selalu memelukmu seperti ini sampai kau mengira aku adalah Donghae _hyung_?" tanya Siwon menggoda.

"_A-anni_. Aku pikir Donghae karena hanya kami yang masih tinggal berlatih," jawab Eunhyuk sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Donghae _hyung_ sedang menelpon di luar. Awalnya aku ingin mengagetkanmu, tapi sepertinya kau sangat lelah, _hyung_. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, _ne_!" kata Siwon menasehati.

Kalau dilihat dari belakang posisi mereka terlihat sangat mesra. Dengan kedua tangan Siwon yang melingkari pinggang Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk yang memegang lengan atas Siwon. Eunhyuk pasti akan merasa canggung kalau benar Donghae yang memeluknya seperti ini. Tetapi ini Siwon, Siwon memang cukup perhatian padanya. Mungkin karena Eunhyuk yang tidak pernah lebih besar dari Siwon padahal Eunhyuk lebih tua darinya. Dan Eunhyuk tahu Siwon tidak mempunyai perasaan lain padanya walaupun di panggung mereka terkadang melakukan fanservice dengan mesra.

"Hehhe, jangan khawatir. Kau juga pasti lelah, bukannya kau masih harus syuting?" tanya

Eunhyuk.

"Aku itu lebih kuat darimu, _hyung_. Lihat saja, badanku lebih besar dari badanmu," balas Siwon.

"Huh, kau meremehkanku ya, Siwonnie! Biarpun badanku lebih kecil, tapi aku juga kuat, tahu!" kata Eunhyuk tidak terima sambil memukul pelan lengan Siwon.

"Hahha."

Siwon hanya tertawa menanggapi sambil meraih Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. Eunhyuk tidak menolak. Saat ini dia memang butuh tempat bersandar. Siwon mengelus-elus kepala Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk membenamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon dan membalas pelukannya. Eunhyuk berharap Donghae yang memeluknya seperti ini. Dia merindukan Donghae yang dulu, Donghae sahabatnya—bukan Donghae yang mencintainya.

"Ehmm…"

Sebuah deheman menyadarkan Eunhyuk. Tubuhnya menegang seketika dan bergerak terburu-buru melepaskan pelukan Siwon, tetapi Siwon menahannya. Eunhyuk panik, dia tahu betul siapa yang sekarang berdiri di belakang Siwon. Siwon mengecup pucuk kepala Eunhyuk dan melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Sedikit mengernyit heran melihat Eunhyuk yang sepertinya takut. Siwon membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Donghae sedang memandangi mereka berdua.

"Oh, Donghae _hyung_, apa kalian akan berlatih lagi?" tanya Siwon. Donghae masih tetap memandangi mereka berdua dan tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, Eunhyuk _hyung_. Ingat, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri! Sampai nanti Donghae _hyung_," kata Siwon dan berjalan keluar.

"_Gomawo_, Siwon-_ah_," kata Eunhyuk.

"Anytime, _hyung_," balas Siwon.

Sekarang mereka tinggal berdua. Eunhyuk beralih menatap Donghae. 'Jangan tatapan itu lagi!' batin Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tidak sanggup melihat tatapan Donghae yang sepertinya sangat kecewa dan putus asa. 'Sahabat macam apa aku ini? Kenapa aku terus membuatnya terluka?' Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Apa dia harus menjelaskan kenapa dirinya bisa berpelukan dengan Siwon atau menunggu Donghae bertanya. Tetapi rasanya tetap aneh. Bagi Eunhyuk, berpelukan dengan sesama member itu sudah biasa. Hei, mereka sudah bersama sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu. Wajar kan, kalau mereka sangat dekat. Lagipula pelukan yang diberikan Siwon adalah pelukan pemberi semangat. Jadi apa yang salah.

"Aku tadi berniat mengajakmu makan bersama. Kita sudah lama tidak makan berdua," akhirnya Donghae berbicara.

"Hae-_ah_…"

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau. Kita lanjutkan latihan kita besok saja, ya? Aku lelah, aku mau pulang saja," kata Donghae sambil berbalik. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk menahannya dengan memeluk Donghae dari belakang. Donghae mencoba melepas pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Kumohon, biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja," kata Eunhyuk lirih.

Donghae terpaksa membiarkannya. Jujur hatinya sangat sakit melihat Eunhyuk berpelukan dengan Siwon. Belum lagi Eunhyuk membalas pelukannya. Tidak cukupkah mereka bermesraan di atas panggung. Donghae sangat ingin menarik Siwon dan memukulnya. Tetapi siapa dirinya? Apa haknya? Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu dan Eunhyuk belum melepaskan pelukannya. Donghae mencoba melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk dan berbalik menghadapnya. Eunhyuk terlihat sedih.

"Kau mau pulang bersama?" tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk mengangguk. Mereka mengambil tas mereka dan meninggalkan ruang latihan.

Di luar mereka bertemu dengan manajer mereka. Donghae dan Eunhyuk menerima tawaran manajernya untuk mengantar mereka pulang. Sepertinya mereka berdua memang kelelahan. Lelah dengan perang batin mereka. Donghae dan Eunhyuk duduk di belakang. Eunhyuk terkantuk-kantuk di tempat duduknya. Kepalanya hampir terbentur pinggiran jendela kalau saja Donghae tidak menahannya.

"Kau boleh bersandar di bahuku kalau kau mengantuk," tawar Donghae.

Sedikit ragu Eunhyuk menerima tawaran Donghae. Disandarkannya kepalanya di bahu Donghae sambil mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Donghae menahan pinggang Eunhyuk agar dia tidak terjatuh saat mobil berbelok atau mengerem. Eunhyuk ikut melingkarkan tangan kirinya di perut Donghae. Bagi yang tidak mengenal mereka pasti akan melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Tetapi manajernya sudah lama mengenal mereka. Belum lagi Donghae dan Eunhyuk memang sahabat dekat. Dalam hati Eunhyuk berjanji bahwa ini terakhir kalinya dia membuat Donghae terluka.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya melalui jendela. Memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di pinggir jalan, gedung-gedung, kedai, dan taman bermain yang mereka lalui untuk pulang ke dorm. Kalau saja di sini tidak ada manajer mereka, Donghae lebih memilih untuk memandangi wajah Eunhyuk yang tertidur. Eunhyuk sepertinya tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya. Dia bahkan tidak bergerak-gerak sama sekali. Hanya hembusan nafas dan bagian depan tubuhnya yang bergerak maju mundur saat Eunhyuk bernafas yang menandakan kalau dia masih hidup. Tidak lama kemudian, mobil yang mereka tumpangi memasuki basemen apartemen yang mereka tempati. Tidak tega membangunkan Eunhyuk yang tertidur pulas, Donghae memutuskan untuk menggendongnya saja.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau bangunkan saja Eunhyukkie?" tanya manajernya saat melihat Donghae menggendong Eunhyuk.

"_Anni_, _gwaenchanayo_, _hyung_," jawab Donghae.

"Kau yakin?"

"_Ne_."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Aku harus menyusul Leeteuk di studio SBS," pamit manajernya.

"_Ne_, _gomawoyo_, _hyung_," kata Donghae sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hati-hati saat masuk lift!" kata manajernya sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

Donghae memastikan kepala Eunhyuk tidak terbentur saat akan menekan angka sebelas di panel lift. Eunhyuk menggeliat pelan saat lift mulai bergerak naik. Donghae bergerak hati-hati saat memasuki pintu dorm yang lumayan kecil dengan Eunhyuk yang ada di dalam gendongannya. Dimiringkannya badannya agar bisa melewati pintu tanpa membuat Eunhyuk terbentur.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hae-_ah_? Eunhyukkie—" tanya Yesung panik melihat Eunhyuk yang digendong Donghae.

"Ssttt. Eunhyuk hanya tertidur, _hyung_," jelas Donghae.

Yesung membantu membukakan pintu kamar Eunhyuk. Yesung tidak ikut masuk. Eunhyuk mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sepertinya teriakan panik Yesung tadi mengganggu tidurnya. Donghae meletakkan Eunhyuk dengan hati-hati di atas tempat tidurnya. Berusaha sepelan mungkin agar Eunhyuk tidak terbangun. Saat hendak berbalik pergi, Donghae mendengar Eunhyuk bergumam dalam tidurnya.

"_Mianhae_, Hae-_ah_, …_kajima_…" kata Eunhyuk lirih. Sepertinya dia menangis dalam tidurnya.

Donghae tidak jadi pergi. Dia ikut berbaring di samping Eunhyuk dan memeluknya. Membisikkan kata-kata penenang dan mengelus-elus punggung Eunhyuk untuk menenangkannya. Eunhyuk mulai tenang. Perlahan Eunhyuk kembali bernafas dengan teratur. Donghae masih mengelus-elus punggung Eunhyuk. Sekarang dia tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Bagaimana kalau Eunhyuk kembali bermimpi buruk? Donghae ingin bisa menenangkan Eunhyuk di saat-saat seperti itu. Jadi Donghae memutuskan untuk tidur di sini malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Chapter depan chapter terakhir ya, nanti semua ripiu dibalas di chapter itu ^^V**

**Kota Daeng, 11-12062012**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Annyeong_**

**Saya datang membawa chapter terakhir \(^o^)/ *telat banget ya? ^^v **

**_Mianhae_****, baru ada waktu buat ngepublish ^^v**

**Karena updatenya kelamaan, supaya feelnya dapat, silakan baca ulang dari chapter awal, hehhe *jangan ditimpuk please (/\^.^) **

**Disclaimer**

**All casts belong to God and themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**Cast**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**And all Super Junior member **

**Genre**

**Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated**

**T**

**Warnings**

**Sho-ai, yaoi, BL, Boy x Boy, semi canon, alur lambat. Don't Like Don't Read! NO BASHING! NO FANWAR! If you wanna flame, just flame the story and use nice words, I'll take the blame.**

**Summary**

**I know these time are hard. Yeah, they're making us crazy, don't give up on me, baby!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And we don't know how**

**How we got into this mad situation**

**Only doing things out of frustration**

**Trying to make it work**

**But man these time are hard!**

Eunhyuk terbangun dengan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakannya. Karena kelelahan, Eunhyuk langsung tertidur semenjak di perjalanan pulang ke dorm. Dan semenjak itu juga Donghae memeluk pinggangnya. Eunhyuk teringat kejadian pada saat latihan kemarin. Tatapan Donghae yang menyiratkan luka, kecewa, dan putus asa. Dan Eunhyuk sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah membiarkan Donghae menatapnya seperti itu lagi. Lebih baik Donghae menatapnya benci. Itu akan lebih mudah ditanggungnya daripada membuat sahabat yang sangat dicintainya terluka karenanya. Eunhyuk terus menatap Donghae yang ada di hadapannya sambil memainkan rambut _namja_ tersebut. Donghae yang sebenarnya sudah bangun dari tadi, tetapi sengaja tidak membuka matanya.

"Selamat pagi, Hae-_ah_," sapa Eunhyuk.

"Hmmm…" gumam Donghae yang masih menikmati sentuhan Eunhyuk di kepalanya.

"Cepat, bangun! Bukannya kau ada syuting pagi ini?" kata Eunhyuk mengingatkan.

"Sebentar lagi," hanya itu jawabannya.

"_Gomawo_ sudah menemaniku tidur malam ini," kata Eunhyuk lagi.

"_Ne_, apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Donghae sambil membuka matanya. Dan yang didapatinya adalah wajah pucat Eunhyuk yang menatapnya dengan sedih. "_Gwaenchanayo?_" tanyanya sedikit panik.

**We're smiling but we're close to tears**

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali. Air matanya malah jatuh sebagai ganti dari jawabannya. Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya, mencoba meredam tangisannya. Dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak. Donghae meraih Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. Diusapnya punggung _namja_ di hadapannya dengan sayang. Orang lain mungkin akan mengira Eunhyuk hidup bahagia karena dia selalu tersenyum ceria di depan orang lain. Padahal Eunhyuk juga mempunyai berbagai masalah yang membebaninya. Dan saat-saat seperti itu, Eunhyuk akan menangis sendirian di kamarnya. Eunhyuk jarang membagi masalahnya kepada orang lain. Bahkan kepada sesama member Super Junior yang sudah seperti keluarga satu sama lain. Tetapi saat yang lain sedang ada masalah, Eunhyuk akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membantunya dan ikut bersedih memikirkan masalah tersebut.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis, Eunhyuk-_ah_?" tanya Donghae.

"_Kajima_, Hae-_ah_, _kajima_…" kata Eunhyuk di sela-sela tangisnya.

"_Anni_, aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana. Sekarang berhentilah menangis!" balas Donghae sambil mengusap air mata Eunhyuk.

"_Anni_, k-kau pasti… m-arah padaku. Da-dan suatu hari nanti k-kau akan… me-me-meninggalkanku ka-karena aku hanya… hanya… terus membu-buatmu bersedih…" kata Eunhyuk masih sambil menangis.

"_Anniya_, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Lagipula kenapa aku harus marah padamu? Justru kaulah sumber kebahagiaanku, Hyukkie-_ah_!" kata Donghae mantap.

"Aku takut… sangat takut… Hae-_ah_…"

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu selamanya. Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

"Dua ha-hari ini, a-aku terus bermimpi buruk. Kau pergi… me-me-me-meninggalkanku," Eunhyuk meremas dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa sangat sesak, "aku-aku terus memanggilmu, ta-tapi kau… kau… tidak mendengarku. Kau te-terus saja berjalan me-meninggalkanku. A-aku sendirian, rasanya sangat gelap… aku-aku ti-tidak bi-bisa me-me-melihatmu… lagi…" Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Dengarkan aku, aku sudah pernah mencobanya. Mencoba melupakan dan meninggalkanmu." Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan takut, air matanya kembali mengalir deras di pipinya, "Tapi apa kau tahu, semua jalan yang kulalui selalu membawaku kembali kepadamu," kata Donghae sambil membingkai wajah Eunhyuk.

"Aku-aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa membalas perasaanmu padaku atau tidak, Hae-_ah_…" kata Eunhyuk lirih.

"Aku akan selalu menunggu sampai datangnya saat itu, Eunhyuk-_ah_."

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikanmu apa-apa. Tapi aku juga tidak mau kau-kau meninggalkanku… aku tahu ini-ini pasti ti-tidak adil untukmu. Tapi maukah kau-kau bersabar sebentar lagi? Aku akan-akan be-berusaha mencintaimu, beri aku kesempatan…"

"Hahha, aku bukan _namja_ lemah yang akan menyerah semudah itu padamu, Hyukkie-_ah_. Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku memang terluka dalam saat melihatmu mengabaikanku atau bermesraan dengan orang lain, tapi aku tidak bisa tidak melihatmu," kata Donghae yang juga mulai ikut menangis.

"_Mianhae, jeongmal mianhaeyo_, Hae-_ah_… aku tidak pernah ingin kau terluka… _mianhae_…"

"Bahkan jika nanti kau yang pergi meninggalkanku, aku akan mengikutimu—sampai kau mengusirku pergi. Maka barulah aku pergi. Tapi aku harus mencintaimu sepanjang hidupku, Hyukkie."

**But even if wishing is a waste of time**

**Even if I never cross your mind**

**If you ever come back**

**There be a smile on my face**

**And it will be just like you were never gone**

Mereka berdua menangis bersama. Ini memang saat-saat yang berat dalam hidup mereka. Eunhyuk yang harus berjuang untuk mengembalikan senyum dan kebahagiaan di wajah Donghae yang terluka karenanya. Dan Donghae yang tetap menunggu hingga tiba datangnya hari—yang dia sendiripun tidak tahu kapan—di mana Eunhyuk membalas perasaannya. Mereka berdua saling memberi kesempatan kepada diri masing-masing untuk saling mencintai sebagaimana adanya cinta. Entah Eunhyuk yang akan mencintai Donghae seperti Donghae mencintainya. Atau Donghae yang akan mencintai Eunhyuk seperti Eunhyuk mencintainya.

Sungmin menajamkan pendengarannya. Dia yakin mendengar suara tangisan dari balik kamar Eunhyuk. Dan bukan hanya satu, tetapi dua. 'Apa yang terjadi?' batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_MWO?_ Jangan bercanda, Hae-_ah_! Kau tahu kan apa akibatnya bagi kita?" tanya Leeteuk tidak percaya.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae kini berada di ruang tengah dorm mereka dengan semua member Super Junior mengelilingi mereka. Leeteuk menatap mereka berdua tidak percaya. Tetapi Kyuhyun dan Siwon tersenyum penuh arti. Ryeowook memang sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan Donghae, tetapi dia memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kau-benar. Sungmin benar-benar tidak menyangka apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu itu benar. Shindong tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Yesung sendiri terus menunduk mencoba memahami situasinya. Eunhyuk tidak pernah berhenti menangis dan meminta maaf. Berulangkali mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Donghae, tetapi Donghae tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Apa kalian sudah gila? Bagaimana kalau ada yang tahu?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

Saat Sungmin mendekat ke kamar Eunhyuk, dia memang sempat menguping dan mendengar apa yang Donghae dan Eunhyuk bicarakan. Awalnya dia tidak berniat memberitahu siapapun, tetapi Sungmin tahu ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Dari pembicaraan yang sempat didengarnya, Sungmin tahu Eunhyuk belum membalas perasaan Donghae. Eunhyuk masih menganggap Donghae hanya sebagai sahabatnya. Sungmin merasa ini masih bisa dihentikan. Mereka bisa bersama-sama membantu Donghae melupakan perasaannya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau menyebut ini cinta atau apa. Tapi ini tetap saja salah, Donghae. Dan kau, Eunhyukkie, kenapa kau malah menyembunyikan masalah ini dari kami?" tanya Leeteuk untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"_Mian_—"

"Aku tulus mencintai Eunhyuk, _hyung_. Apa yang salah dari itu?" tanya Donghae balik.

"Demi Tuhan, Hae-_ah_, kalian berdua sama-sama _namja_! Kau harus melupakan perasaanmu pada Eunhyuk. Dan kau, Eunhyukkie, jangan pernah berpikir untuk membalas perasaan Donghae lagi!" kata Leeteuk tajam.

"_Hyung_—" Donghae, Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin berbicara di saat yang sama.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kalian juga!"

"_Hyung_, kita tidak bisa memilih kapan dan kepada siapa kita ingin jatuh cinta. Kau juga tahu itu kan, _hyung_," kata Siwon. Siwon juga sudah pernah menduga ini sebelumnya. Dan dia benar-benar mengerti bagaimana perasaan Donghae.

"Siwon-_ah_, aku tidak percaya kau bisa bilang begitu," Leeteuk memandang Siwon tidak percaya.

"Siwon _hyung_ benar, _hyung_, lagipula para fans kita di luar sana juga lebih suka melihat kita dengan sesama member daripada dengan _yeoja_," kata Kyuhyun membenarkan.

"Tapi mereka hanya senang melihat kita melakukan fanservice, siapa yang tahu mereka akan senang atau tidak kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi," balas Leeteuk sambil menekankan pada kata _hanya_.

"Tidak bisakah kita memberi mereka kesempatan, _hyung_?" kali ini Ryeowook yang memberikan pembelaan.

"Apa maksdumu, Wookie-_ah_? Jangan memperkeruh masalah!" kata Sungmin memperingati.

"Mak-maksudku, Eunhyuk _hyung_ kan tidak merasakan perasaan yang sama. Lagipula perasaan adalah hal yang paling cepat berubah. Donghae _hyung_ bisa saja melupakan perasaannya suatu hari nanti dan mereka kembali bersahabat," kata Ryeowook hati-hati sambil memandang Donghae takut-takut. Donghae menegang mendengar jawaban Ryeowook.

"Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian, tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Eunhyuk. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahkan sedetik pun hidup tanpanya. Aku bisa meninggalkan dunia entertain dan menunggu Eunhyuk sebagai orang biasa," kata Donghae tegas.

"Hae-_ah_…" Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Donghae memeluknya. Tidak peduli tatapan tajam yang diberikan Leeteuk padanya. Eunhyuk tidak menolak. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan kejadiannya akan separah ini. Seharusnya dia yang menghibur Donghae sekarang. Eunhyuk harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Tidak perlu sampai keluar, Donghae-_ah_. Kita masih bisa mencari jalan tengahnya," kata Yesung.

Eunhyuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Donghae dengan paksa. Eunhyuk menghapus air matanya dengan lengan bajunya dan menatap semua member satu per satu, tatapannya berakhir pada Leeteuk. Eunhyuk kemudian berlutut.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_," Sungmin mencoba menarik lengan Eunhyuk untuk berdiri, tetapi Eunhyuk menepisnya.

"Aku mohon, jangan katakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan pada Donghae, _hyung_. Aku sudah banyak menyakitinya. Tolong beri kami kesempatan!" mohon Eunhyuk.

Donghae ikut berlutut di samping Eunhyuk, "Aku akan selalu menjaga cintaku pada Eunhyuk, _hyung_. Aku tidak akan meminta maaf, aku tidak pernah merasa ini suatu kesalahan."

Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan berlutut, "Lihat mereka _hyung_! Apa _hyung_ tidak kasihan pada mereka? Donghae _hyung_ hanya jatuh cinta pada Eunhyuk _hyung_, sahabatnya. Apa hanya demi karir kita mengorbankan perasaan mereka? Mereka berdua akan terluka sama banyaknya, _hyung_. Aku tidak mau berbahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain."

Leeteuk juga jatuh berlutut, "Aku juga sangat mencintai kalian sebagai _dongsaeng_ku. Aku juga tidak mau melihat kalian menangis dan terluka. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook memeluk Leeteuk. Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih tetap berlutut. Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun berdiri tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau. Shindong mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Yesung tidak tahu harus menenangkan siapa terlebih dahulu. Leeteuk mendekat dan memeluk Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

"_Mianhae_… _hyung_ tidak bisa menjadi _hyung_ yang baik untuk kalian," Leeteuk mencium pucuk kepala Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergantian, "_mianhae ne_, Hae-_ah_. _Hyung_ tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

"_Hyung_, Kyuhyun, berdirilah, mari kita duduk dan membicarakan masalah ini baik-baik," ajak Siwon. Leeteuk menarik Donghae dan Eunhyuk berdiri dan mengajak mereka duduk bersama. Tetapi Kyuhyun belum juga berdiri.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, bangunlah!"

"_Anni_, kalau _hyung_ tidak mau memberi mereka kesempatan, biar pupus lututku memohon," kata Kyuhyun keras kepala.

"Apa kau juga punya permohonan yang sama?" selidik Leeteuk.

"_Anni_."

"Lalu?"

"Aku memang suka mengganggu Eunhyuk _hyung_ dan membuatnya menangis, tapi tidak dengan cara ini. Aku juga menyayangi kalian sebesar kalian menyayangiku. Aku juga ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian," jawabnya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi dewasa, Kyuhyun-_ah_?" sindir Yesung.

"_Ya!_ Bukan waktunya bercanda, _hyung_! Bagaimana Teukie _hyung_? Apa keputusanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak sabar.

"Aku bisa menerimanya, tapi aku tidak yakin orang lain juga bisa menerimanya. Aku hanya takut orang lain tahu dan menggunakan ini untuk menyakiti kalian, menghancurkan kita. Resikonya terlalu besar, banyak yang akan kita pertaruhkan," jelas Leeteuk.

"Aku bisa mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang dari HAEHYUK. Fanservice SIHYUK kemarin kan bahkan muncul di koran," kata Siwon.

"Aku juga bisa melakukan adegan KYUHYUK," tambah Kyuhyun.

"Kalian sebenarnya ingin membantu kami atau menjauhkan kami, _eoh_?" tanya Donghae tidak terima.

"Kkk~ Pangeran Ikan cemburu…" goda Kyuhyun, "Auww…"

"Bukannya kau yang menegurku untuk tidak bercanda di saat seperti ini? Kenapa sekarang malah kau yang melakukannya?" tanya Yesung sambil memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"_Ya!_ Kenapa kalian suka sekali memukul kepalaku? Apa kalian sangat iri pada kejeniusanku?" tanyanya sarkastik.

"_Pabbo_, diam atau aku juga akan memukulmu!" ancam Sungmin. Kyuhyun ingin membalas, tetapi Sungmin mendelik padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian, Donghae-_ah_, Eunhyukkie?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku akan sebisa mungkin menjaga sikapku. Tapi aku akan tetap mencintai Eunhyuk sepanjang hidupku," jawab Donghae tegas.

"_Mianhae hyung_, tapi aku sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk mencoba mencintai Donghae, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terluka lagi karenaku," jawab Eunhyuk.

"_Gomawo_," kata Donghae sambil mencium sisi kepala Eunhyuk yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ehemm…" Kyuhyun berdehem.

"Baiklah, aku bisa bilang apa lagi. Semoga kalian bahagia dengan jalan yang kalian pilih," kata Leeteuk akhirnya.

"Yeay!" teriak Kyuhyun semangat. Dia langsung memeluk Ryeowook yang ada di sampingnya. "Kau lihat, aku benar kan, Wookie-_ah_!"

"_Ne, ne_," kata Ryeowook pasrah.

"Huhh… tadi saja kau terlihat dewasa dan keren, sekarang evilmu keluar lagi. Dasar evil _magnae_!" sindir Siwon.

"Nah, sekarang jujurlah Donghae-_ah_, hukuman apa yang kau berikan pada Eunhyukkie karena pertunjukkan solonya di konser kemarin?" Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya langsung tertunduk malu dan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae. "Aish, aish, kenapa wajahmu memerah, Hyukkie-_ah_?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Anak ini, tadi saja memanggil _hyung_," kata Sungmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya sudah terangkat untuk memukul Kyuhyun lagi.

"Teukie _hyung_, sekarang waktunya untuk membicarakan masalah kepalaku yang selalu jadi sasaran pukul mereka!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari menghindari Sungmin.

Leeteuk hanya tertawa melihatnya. Dia ikut mengusap-usap kepala Eunhyuk yang berada di pelukan Donghae. 'Hwaiting Eunhyukkie, Donghae-_ah_!' batinnya sambil memandangi Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergantian.

**Oh, these times are hard**

**Yeah, they're making us crazy**

**Don't give up on me, baby!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**Khukhukhu *ketawa nista* sudah updatenya lama, endingnya kayak gini pula *dilempari HAEHYUK_ppa_ sama reader_deul_ /tangkap/* ^^v**

**_Jeongmal mianhamnida_**** tidak pernah sempat membalas reviews kalian satu per satu, tapi saya tetap menantikan review kalian untuk chapter terakhir ini. Mungkin reader_deul_ sama sekali tidak puas dengan akhirnya, tapi kisah mereka memang belum berakhir, hehhe, masih nunggu konfirmasi hubungan mereka, berharap suatu hari HAEHYUK_ppa_ akan mengadakan konferensi pers, mungkin setelah karir mereka selesai atau saat mereka tua nanti tentang hubungan mereka ^^v **

**Terakhir, saya mengucapkan _jeongmal kamsahamnida_ untuk semua reader_deul_ yang sudah, sedang, dan akan membaca ff ini *deep bow* :3**

**Kota Daeng, 12-13062012**


End file.
